George Samuel Kirk, Sr.
, 2258|Star Trek (2009)}} | Assign = military adjutant to Cale Sandorsen | Rank = commander | Insignia = Sleeve insignia. | altimage = 220px|George Kirk in the 2240s. }} George Samuel Kirk, Sr. (also known as George Joseph Kirk or Eugene Claudius Kirk) was a noted Human Starfleet officer in the 23rd century, serial number SA-733-9624-AM. ( ) Biography George was born in 2202, in Riverside, Iowa on Earth's North American continent, the youngest son of Tiberius Kirk. He also had one elder brother, James Kirk. ( , |Time for Yesterday|Enterprise: The First Adventure|Final Frontier}}, ) His paternal grandfather was Samuel Abraham Kirk, who served as the ship's historian aboard the , one of the first Federation Starfleet vessels, in the 2160s. His paternal grandmother is Valeria Messalina Kirk whom served under Captain Malcolm Reed's command on the USS Pioneer as the armory officer. ( ) In the mid-2220s, Kirk was a midshipman on the working trader ship . Several years later, he met a young woman named Winona. They were married in 2229. ( ) Married life was an adventure for the young couple, but once Winona became pregnant they looked for a place to raise their family. They bought a farm in the small town of Riverside, Iowa, though most of the farming would be done under lease by their Amish neighbors. Most household duties fell to Winona, as George still served in Starfleet as a security officer and was away from Earth for long periods. ( ) Despite this the Kirks still managed to start a family. George Samuel Kirk, Jr., their elder son, was born on 12 August 2230. On 22 March 2233, James T. Kirk, their younger son, was born 1 month premature ( ) when Winona accidentally tripped over one of the pigs located on the farm. ( ; ) James T. Kirk would later recall that his father was the mayor, having been elected under the Back-to-Earth ticket. This political party required its members participate in primitive farming. As George was quite busy, most of this farming had to be done by a young James T. Kirk. ( ) By 2233, George was a lieutenant commander in Starfleet, and served as first officer of the . ( ) George took his children and his wife to see the Starfleet War Memorial on Federation Day in the year 2238. ( ) In 2241, George held James in his arms one night while both looked up at the stars. This was the moment when James decided he wanted to travel in space. James later credited his father as his inspiration for joining Starfleet. ( , ) James recalled that while his father was mostly away in space, when he returned on leave "he'd come home armed with outdoor gear or a ticket to an adventure park or a new museum. Always doing things with his boys" ( ). In the late-2230s and early-2240s, Kirk was assigned to Starbase 2 as chief of security, rising to the rank of commander by 2243 when George was abducted from Starbase 2 by his old friend Captain Robert April. April wanted him to serve as first officer aboard a top secret new super ship -- a starship -- which although incomplete, was the only vessel advanced enough to conduct a rescue of the [[SS Rosenberg|SS Rosenberg]]. George later suggested naming the starship the . ( ) Around 2245, James fantasized about serving alongside George. In 2246, George and Winona took James into space for the first time when she took up a position on Tarsus IV. Winona worked on Tarsus IV while George was away working on a number of classified missions for Starfleet. While the Kirk family lived on Tarsus IV James witnessed the atrocity. George was away at the time, with his family not even sure where he was. Upon meeting the Kirk family Lieutenant Commander Philippa Georgiou made a mental note to have Captain Aurobindo Korrapati get a message out to George to inform him of what happened. Young James returned to Earth with a hatred of his father. Starfleet only gave George one week to comfort his son. George took the week, but not a day more. ( , , , ) In 2247, George, Winona, and their children left Earth when George was assigned to the planet Grex following an Orion withdrawal from the planet. George was with James on the planet Grex when the Janus gate on Tlaoli IV swapped James with his 2266-self, an event that remained unknown to George. A year after their arrival on Grex, the family were forced to leave aboard the transport vessel Eliza Mae when a civil war broke out between native factions on the planet. They presumably returned to the family farm in Riverside. George took James for his first visit aboard the Enterprise later that year. ( }}) In 2249, when James was exhibiting dangerous rebelliousness and disdain for his father, George took James for his second trip (according to this story) into space and his first aboard the . They then embarked on a side trip aboard a small Starfleet cutter which was then pirated, killing some of the crew. Through these incidents James regained respect for his father and Starfleet and decided to enter the Academy. ( ) Over the course of his career, George also served on the , , and the . The names were present on his duffel bag. ( ) He had last seen his family six months earlier, in late 2249, at a launchport where James insulted his father so vehemently that, after George's ship had launched, Winona slapped James across the face and walked off. He was missing in action and believed dead in early 2250, on planet Hellspawn, where he'd volunteered to be assigned. He was later found to be alive. ( , , ) George lived to proudly see his son become captain of the Enterprise in 2265. ( ) Background :His name has alternatively been rendered as George Joseph Kirk ( ). Presumably, young Joseph Kirk was meant to be named for him ( |Captain's Blood|Captain's Peril|Captain's Glory}}). Similarly, his father's name was given as Samuel in the novelization of Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Quotations * "Childhood is the only home a man can ever have." ( ) * "Don't be afraid to be a sponge. Soak up everything you can." ( ) Appendices Connections Appearances * * * * * * * External link * category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet operations division personnel Category:Starfleet command division personnel category:starfleet security personnel category:starfleet security officers category:starfleet security chiefs Category:Starfleet first officers Category:Starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet commanders category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel category:Starbase 2 personnel Category:USS Kelvin personnel Category:Starfleet casualties Category:Politicians Category:2202 births Category:Humans (23rd century)